Backus ChangusChangus Backus
by SuLily
Summary: Harry goes back to MWPP times, James goes forward to Harry's time. Sorry, this is on permenent hiatus!
1. Proluge

Backus Changus/Changus Backus  
  
A/n Thanks for coming!!! I luv u!!! so please be friendly! Also Fan Fiction Author's Rule!   
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, James and all the others pretty much that's J.k Rowling, I don't even own the plot really, whoever made up the back-in-time thingy does.  
Dedication: I dedicate this to my friend Brittany 'cause she rulz!(also she's kinda my beta reader!)  
  
*.*.*.*.*In James Potters Time*.*.*.*.*  
Prologue : the bizarre day  
  
James Potter was having a bizarre day, first his girlfriend Lily dumps him, then that grease ball, Snape really pulls a prank, right, on him, although though all it did was give him green eyes.  
  
Well, the worse of all would be during Defense Against The Dark Arts when   
Frank Longbottom was practicing a spell and said a it wrong, instead of "Changus Backus", he said "Backus Changus" and pointed it, not at him(not James), but the wall.  
  
The spell bounced off the wall towards James, and because James was talking (more like begging!) to Lily, it hit him square on his forehead.  
  
In an instant everything went super fast. 'Oh No!' James thought, bewildered.  
  
James closed his eyes, he couldn't believe this.  
  
He opened his eyes when he heard a shriek and, thinking it everyone was all right, he opened his eyes.  
  
Infront of him, he saw a girl, with bushy brown hair ..........   
  
*.*.*.*.*In Harry Potters Time*.*.*.*.*  
Prologue : the normal day  
  
Harry Potter sat in class, not really listening to lesson. It was a normal day, first he got a date with Cho Chang(the Ravenclaw seeker), then pulled a prank on Snape, although all it did was clean his hair.   
  
The most normal (for Harry) was when he was in Defense Against The Dark Arts and Neville Longbottom was trying a spell out for Charms , because the teacher hadn't come yet, but as he was saying it he said "Changus Backus" instead of "Backus Changus", and was pointing it at the wall not him.  
  
The spell shot off the wall towards Harry, because Neville saw it and moved Harry, unfortunately being right behind him, got the spell right on his scar to be exact.  
  
In an instant everything and everyone froze........... except for Harry. 'Oh My Gosh!' thought Harry.  
  
Harry's eyes closed, he couldn't believe this, everyone was frozen!  
  
He only opened his eyes when he heard a scream, and, thinking everything was all right or Voldemort was standing there, he opened his eyes.  
  
Infront of him, he saw a girl, with dark red hair ..........   
  
A/n sooooo!!!!! I love all you guyz but I'll love you even more if you review!  
(Any Flames I Roast Wormtial Over!!!) 


	2. James cont.

Backus Changus/Changus Backus  
A/n Back for demand, because people want it!   
Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue   
To Beatrice, the one, the only, ... the dead   
  
*-***In Harry Potters Time***-*  
  
James Potter stared at the girl infront of him, then looked around.  
  
Everything looked different, one minute he was in Transfiguration, now he had no idea, it looked like Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
He tried to walk out (to go talk to Dumbledore), but the Professor held him back.  
  
"Harry, Where are you going? You look alright." said a familiar voice.  
  
"But Professor I HAVE to talk t-" but James stopped when he saw who it was.  
  
It was Moony, Remus Lupin."Harry?" Lupin questioned.  
  
"Ah-sorry Professor" he whispered as he set a few Dungbombs off, for a distraction.  
  
He looked at Lupin, he seemed to be thinking real hard.  
  
He walked out, the halls were not very different, why were they calling him Harry?  
  
When he reached the Stone Gargoyles he was about to guess the password when out came Dumbledore and-  
  
"Sirius!" James exclaimed, open mouthed.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?"Sirius asked him, worry on his pale, waxy face.  
  
"Um,-uh, well,-" James stammered.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked again.  
  
"Well, um, it's just that-" James started.  
  
"Let's go to my office Harry." said Dumbledore, looking around.  
  
James walked to Dumbledore's office, full of questions.  
  
A/n Harry is next! 


End file.
